Concrete Angel
by Fallen Shadowed Angel
Summary: A little look into the lives of Harry and Draco when they were children. AU! PreHogwarts! Child abuse! Character death!


**Summary**: A little look into the lives of Harry and Draco when they were children. AU! Pre-Hogwarts! Child abuse! Character death!

**Rating:** T for child abuse

**A/N**: Child abuse is such a serious issue. Please, please, _please _if you know anyone who is being abused, alert the authorities! This is meant as a piece of writing, and I do not believe in child abuse.

**Concrete Angel **

Six-year-old Harry Potter hurried to school, nearly tripping over his too-big shoes and trousers. His cracked glasses were threatening to slide down his broken nose, but Harry knew better than to tell anyone of his treatment at the hands of his relatives. Hobbling up the front steps, Harry made it into the school and to the classroom with seconds to spare.

**_She walks to school with the lunch she packed, _**

**_Nobody knows what she's holding back. _**

**_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday, _**

**_She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh. _**

Harry bowed his head over the assigned reading, his shirt slipping down his shoulder as their teacher walked up and down the aisles. He heard her gasp softly and looked up, panic clear in his eyes as his tugged his collar back up, eager to cover the bruises. She gazed at him for a few more seconds before shrugging and continuing her patrol. Letting out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, Harry turned back to the book.

**_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask, _**

**_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask. _**

**_Bearing the burden of a secret storm, _**

**_Sometimes she wishes she was never born. _**

****

Harry sat under a tree, alone. He'd already eaten his lunch- half an old sandwich, a rotten apple, and old water bottle. Gazing at his year mates running and playing, he started when someone sat next to him. "Hi, I'm Draco." He said quietly, Harry looking at him silently and taking in the fading black eye and bruises.

"I'm Harry." He said quietly. Both boys sat quietly, gazing at the other children.

**_Through the wind and the rain she stands as hard as a stone, _**

**_In a world she can't rise above. _**

**_But her dreams, give her wings, and she flies to a place, _**

**_Where she's loved, _**

**_Concrete angel _**

****

arry lay curled up in his cupboard, silent tears shaking his small frame. Bruises marred the child's porcelain skin. Vernon had gone father this time, and Harry didn't know how longer he would last. Hearing the heavy footsteps of his uncle, Harry began trembling as the cupboard door was swung open. He opened his mouth to apologize, but before he could there was a piercing pain in his stomach. Screams pierced the silent night as Vernon drove a knife into his nephew.

Despite the screams filling the night, everyone on Privet Drive slept on.

**_Somebody cries in the middle of the night, _**

**_The neighbors hear but they turn out the light. _**

**_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate, _**

**_When morning comes it will be too late. _**

Petunia scowled as she went downstairs. Her nephew had yet to start breakfast, and there was a nauseating smell in the house. Frowning, she opened the cupboard, intending to give Harry a thorough tongue-lashing. She screamed, stumbling back as blood seeped into the hallway. She fumbled for the phone and dialed the authorites. "It's my nephew! I- I- please, just come _quick!_"

**_Through the wind and the rain she stands as hard as a stone, _**

**_In a world she can't rise above. _**

**_But her dreams, give her wings, and she flies to a place, _**

**_Where she's loved, _**

**_Concrete angel _**

****

We are gathered here today…." Albus Dumbledore toned out the rest of the funeral for young Harry Potter. England- both Wizarding and Muggle, were in an outrage over the murder of the six-year-old. Especially since the medical examiner said the abuse was long term. He bowed his head, tears falling into his beard. "Forgive me, Harry. I have failed you." He murmured.

**_A statue stands in a shaded place, _**

**_An angel girl with an upturned face _**

**_A name is written on a polished rock, _**

**_A broken heart the world forgot about. _**

****

Two angels watched the funeral. Harry biting his lip as his gazed at all the people gathered there. Teachers, neighbors, his aunt and cousin, and people he didn't even know. "Why are they crying, Draco? None of them cared before." He asked, confusion evident in his voice.

Draco shrugged. "They're sad 'cos none of 'em knew you were being hurt." He said, Harry turning back to him.

"Shouldn't they be happy I'm not being hurt anymore, Draco?" Harry questioned, Draco frowning.

"I dunno. C'mon, they're waiting for us." He said, the two turning where two other angels waited for them.

"'Kay." Harry said with a grin, running towards the others.

**_Through the wind and the rain she stands as hard as a stone, _**

**_In a world she can't rise above. _**

**_But her dreams, give her wings, and she flies to a place, _**

**_Where she's loved, _**

**_Concrete angel _**


End file.
